


New Rumors

by Open_Knowledge



Series: Peaches [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dean is a Campbell because I don't like John Winchester, High School, M/M, Omega Dean, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Knowledge/pseuds/Open_Knowledge
Summary: It’s three weeks into the school year and it happens in the most cliché, absurd and annoying way possible.





	New Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm back. And not for good. This has been sitting in my google docs for a month and a half. I didn't post before because I'm so conflicted about it. Anyway, here it is regardless of my feelings about it, unbeta'd.
> 
> I'm still a whore for kudos and comments. Need all the validation I can get.

It’s three weeks into the school year and it happens in the most cliché, absurd and annoying way possible. Football practice has started, even if the season is still another three weeks from commencing, and Castiel has been as careful as he could possibly be. Taking any precaution out there to keep his scent hidden from everyone, but especially the new AP Lit. teacher.

Many of his peers had questioned his sudden need to disguise his scent, wondering what’s wrong, what could possibly make him want to start hiding his secondary gender. It’s even more weird to them because no Alpha has truly found the need nor desire to do so unless they’re hiding something. Which he is, but really, is none of their business and the new rumors spreading are doing nothing but putting him in a more difficult situation.

As the school year kicks in, dealing with barely good enough scent blockers; Dean’s scent surrounding him everywhere he goes; and meddling kids in his business; _and_ Coach Lafitte close friendship with the pretty new Omega teach, Castiel should’ve known his plan to keep Dean in the dark would fail completely.

Castiel thinks he’s finally being punished the way his father so often said he would be for being disobedient, which honestly is so _fucking_ unfair. He has done nothing but live life the best way he possibly can. His father, principal Adler and whoever fuck else all believed his ‘commie way of thinking’ would catch up with him and God Almighty will tired of him and punish him soon. Well, Castiel will be inclined to believe his father’s God’s patience has finally worn out and is finally giving him what he deserves. Which, again, is _so_ _fucking unfair_.

Castiel spent his whole childhood worshipping the ground Dean walked on, had spent his young years following him around, ‘fighting’ Michael for his attention when his brother and the Omega were in high school. He had dedicated his years before presenting, telling everyone that Peaches was his and no one could change the fact that they would get married someday.

They were impossible dreams, of course, but his young self had refused to see reason. At fourteen, when Dean had left for college, Castiel had cried and cried with his young heart being broken and hurt that he had done the only thing he could have possibly thought made sense. He had followed the Omega. Or had tried to really.

Hitchhiking across the country had been his plan, but really, he was fourteen with parents and it was just a matter of time before he had been brought back home. Not after missing half his school year, because yeah, he was young and naive, but never stupid to let himself be found so soon. Castiel had made it to Nevada in seven months when four days later he had been found and brought back home.

The punishment and lecture from his father had been endless, Michael’s teasing even more condescending and hurtful, and it had been perhaps his awakening to who he is now. Pissing off the Novaks never ceasing to fill him with the satisfaction they all had felt when they all had teased him when he was younger. Now, however, he’d like to believe he’s more mature than to pretend to be someone he is not just to piss off the Novaks. However, his rebellion had led him to figure out himself, had made him focus on something that wasn’t his longing for the scent of peaches and leather and _home,_ all the while still having the advantage of pissing the Novaks off. He’s matured, but that doesn’t mean he still isn’t bitter.

This all leads him to his current situation, believe it or not. Castiel had accepted the fact that he will probably die alone, end up in prison, or screw his way through life. But goals like those were difficult to swallow when he once again, had the one person his Alpha yearned to claim and mate in such close proximity.

Castiel had been gullible enough to think he could override his instincts when he had seen Dean that first day of school. He had been made aware of the fact that the Omega would be back two days prior the first day of school thanks to Becky's update on her school gossip website, so he had been prepared, showering himself in scent blockers that first day.

Turns out you can't ignore instincts so easily. Nor can you keep a secret no matter how much you try when you're in high school.

It's a Thursday after school when it happens. They just finished football practice and Castiel is, if not excited then content to be able to burn off the excessive aggression and tension he had built during the day after catching whiff after whiff of the enticing smell of peaches and leather. Castiel thinks it's torture and heaven all wrapped up in one scent, and he has never suffered and enjoyed something this much in so long.

He's goofing around with Victor, and Ash as they make their way back to the locker room to shower and dress before leaving school grounds. They're making plans and laughing, completely ignoring everyone else in the locker room, Coach Lafitte already in his office getting ready to leave as soon as everyone is out as well.

All of it happens simultaneously fast and slow.

Castiel is grabbing a towel, with only the rosary he had gotten from Nana Tere sticking to his sweaty chest, and briefs covering his body when he hears the whistling and catcalling from the rest of the team, making his movements pause. Vic, Ash, and Castiel are in the very middle row right in front of the Coach's office so they're not really able to see what is causing the commotion. At least not until it's too late. 

It's real torture really; it's his punishment and blessing all in one and Castiel freezes when he catches a new fresh air of that amazing scent.

"Oh, shut it! It's not like any of you are old enough to handle someone like me." Dean's voice carries throughout the whole room, making the snickering and catcalling to increase. Castiel's heart is pounding so loudly against his chest that it's the only thing he can feel at that moment. "Benny, I thought you said you would be don-"

Castiel's panic makes his heart stutter a few times, his eyes widening once they catch green ones. Excitement and fear all root him to his spot, his joking around with Vic and Ash out of his mind. He catches the moment it registers in Dean, his nose flaring to take it the scent before he sees the Omega's mouth fall in shock.

The world stops, but his panic doesn't cease whatsoever and he thinks that of course, this would happen. It was bound to happen.

The Alpha in him is roaring at finally seeing his Omega acknowledge him. Emotions swirling in him are all confusing and so  _unfair_  and he blames his father for ever wishing some God punish him this way.

The air turns electrifying, intense and delicious and all Castiel can do is wish to run away than see the look of disappointment that will soon settle over Dean's face. At that moment, staring into those beautiful eyes he has thought so much about since he was just a pup, all he can think of is how juvenile and unfair his life is.

"Cas." The way his voice sounds makes his Alpha purr makes pride and excitement twirl around his belly at being acknowledged because finally, _finally_ his Omega-

Castiel shakes his head because  _no._ Dean doesn't want him. Dean would never want someone like him-

"Alpha," is his next breath before he starts making his way toward Castiel slowly. Castiel feels like he’s being tortured in Heaven. His scent has turn even stronger, sending pheromones to entice his Omega and it's something he can't help and has his heart feeling like it's going to jump out of his chest.

The Alpha has spent the past three weeks hiding because he knew this could happen; because he knows Dean Campbell deserves so much better than having the snotty, lovesick pup obsessing over him all over again; because he knows that his brother has been trying to get in contact with Dean once again to rekindle what they had and Castiel knows Michael's the best Novak out of all of them that could possibly give at least half of what Dean deserves.

All of these thoughts melt away however when Dean reaches him and bury's his nose against Castiel's neck, scenting him for all he’s worth.

"Alpha," Dean's whispers against his skin, making him shiver, goosebumps covering his body. " _My Alpha."_

It takes a moment for this to register on everyone else before Castiel sees Coach approaching them from behind Dean.

"What in the hell is going on-"

Dean whines, bringing his hands up to Castiel's hair, pulling him closer and rubbing his face against him, scenting him still.

The Alpha is shaking, catching the other Alpha's gaze for a split second before looking over at Vic in panic.

"What do I do?"

"Castiel, step away from him."

"I don't know what to do." 

Castiel makes the mistake of inhaling deeply, catching the pronounce scent of ripe peaches highlighting the Omega's arousal. He groans and brings his head down to Dean's scent gland and inhales once again. Relief floods through his body, finally able to stop denying himself the pleasure of burying himself in his Omega's scent.

Dean purrs, pulling away for a second to look at him, a smile playing on his lips, those beautiful eyes dilated and lips pink and soft looking.

"Cas-"

"Cher, get away from him." Benny interrupts him. Castiel's Alpha is so near the surface now that he growls threateningly when he notices the other Alpha approaching. Benny puts his hand up to show he's not a threat before using his Alpha voice to address him. "Castiel, move away from him."

Castiel wants to growl once again at having another Alpha  _dare_ use their Alpha voice on him-

Dean steps closer, wrapping his arms around Castiel so tightly it makes breathing a difficult thing to do.

"Dammit, I didn't want to do this, but I have no other choice..." Is all Castiel hears before he's sprayed with some kind of neutralizer and Dean's body is ripped away from him. Castiel hisses, moves forward a little before arms are taking a hold of him. He only struggles for a few minutes before he hears Vic's concerned yelling and feels Ash's slap against his right cheek.

"Holy _fuck_ , man. _What the fuck-"_

_"Alpha!"_

_"Dammit, Dean-"_

Castiel is ushered out of the room so fast he doesn't have enough time to catch the fact that his Omega is calling out for him and he needs to get to him right now.

"Oh no, you don't!" Vic's voice cuts through the Alpha haze, his nose suddenly attacked with fresh air. "What the hell is your problem, Castiel! You were seconds from screwing one of our teachers!" Victor exclaims, slamming him against the brick wall. 

Castiel clenches his eyes, breathing through his nose, desperately trying to catch some leftover scent from his Omega and wanting to rip Vic's and Benny's throat for daring to take away his Omega.

"Fuck, Vic. I'm so fucking screwed," Castiel feels the hot rush through his veins, the stirring in his gut, the need to sink his fangs against soft flesh and bury himself in wet heat and peach scent. "Get me the fuck out of here."

Castiel doesn't want to know how it happens, but the whole school knows about everything like it had been Beyoncé announcing that she's pregnant with twins, again.

 

* * *

 

**The New, The Hot, and The Popular Gossip of Pontiac High - A New, Hot, Popular Couple? **

_Comments (2,678)_

 

**AprilKels:**

This is truly one of the worst rumors about Alpha I have ever heard. Seriously, Becky, you're such a fucking creep and bitch for even coming up with something like this. True mates? What kind of romance fantasy are you confusing reality with this time?

**KevinT:**

**@AprilKels** Dude, the whole football team saw it and confirmed it. Stop being so mean to someone trying to INFORM you about shit you religiously follow and press to know.

 **GordonW** _:_

Look who's talking about mixing fantasy with reality... I have to laugh.  **@AprilKels**

                _696 replies..._

 

**ColeTrent:**

Absolutely disgusting. See u idiots. This is y u can't have Omegas work amongst Alphas they go crazy after catching just a whiff of any Alpha. We need to regulate working rules when Omegas r involved. Open ur eyes, we need to keep Omegas at home.

**AlexJoneseseses:**

**@ColeTrent** shut the fuck. don't u ever get tired of talking out of ur ass?

**BecksRosen-Win:**

Again, I can't deal with you, **@ColeTrent**!! Why do you continuously keep commenting sexist bs on my post? I haven't truly blocked you because I am not allowed, but seriously, you a-hole, you're truly pushing it!!

**ColeTrent:**

**@BecksRosen-Win @AlexJoneseseses** I am simply stating facts. I will report you to Principal Adler and see just exactly what he has to say about you both threatening me for excersing my freedom of speech.

**AlexJoneseseses:**

**@ColeTrent** jfc!!! Just stfu u fucking snitch! and it's exercising, u fucking moron.

                _487 replies..._

 

**SaraB:**

Well, **@AprilKels** , I guess this might be your chance to actually see what it'd be like to see them together. I guess your wishes did come through.

**AprilKels:**

**@SaraB** you're such a bitch sometimes. I wonder what Becky would say if she knew about your little romance with he Sam... oh, oops.

**BecksRosen-Win:**

**@SaraB @AprilKels** you said it was nothing! How dare you lie!! Sarah, I thought we were close,  _we're friends._ You just completely broke the Girl Code!!!

                _32 replies..._

 

**CastNov:**

Seriously, Becky, I support what you do, but does this have to be at my expense? How in the hell did you even find out this quick?

**BecksRosen-Win:**

I'm sorry, **@CastNov**. Blame the football team, they're the ones who pressured me into putting this out. Anyway, does it even matter? I am heartbroken at the moment.

**MegMasters:**

Well, Clarence, you had us all fooled. How's your rut going right now, little Alpha? Way to be so good at keeping secrets  **@CastNov**

**CastNov:**

**@MegMasters** , I'm really sorry.

**AprilKels:**

**@CastNov** why in the hell are you apologizing to her? I thought you two were done and over!

**CastNov:**

**@AprilKels** again, why do you feel like I owe you any kind of explanation?

**MegMasters:**

Better watch it, red.  **@AprilKels**

_85 replies..._

 

**VicHenrik:**

**@CastNov** you fucking owe me, you dick.

**CastNov:**

Fuck off **@VicHenrik**

_109 replies..._

 

**ColeTrent:**

Of course the fucking commie would try to take advantage of a omega...

**BecksRosen-Win:**

**@ColeTrent** Ok that's enough! You're blocked! We truly can never catch a break with you! JFC.

 

**BecksRosen-Win:**

As a matter of fact, all of you can go shove your comments where the sun doesn't shine! ONE DANG POST. THAT'S ALL I ASK!!

 

 

_**BecksRosen-Win has disabled comments for this post.** _


End file.
